


Broken Feathers

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abused Saionji Ukyou, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Character Development, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), M/M, Marine Corps, Rookie!Ukyo, Senior!Stanley, Supportive Chrome, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: Your dark past can shape someone's haunting memory. Stanley thinks so, as he learns how contemptible and evil of him to break not only Ukyo's body, but also his dreams into broken, shattered pieces.
Relationships: Chrome & Saionji Ukyou, Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou, Stanley Snyder/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Broken Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another Stanley/Ukyo fic!! Yayy! But as the tag said it's angst with a bittersweet ending (happy ending on every character, tbh), it's gonna mix your feelings (hopefully xD). Abusive, torture, and consent by default due to status is also mentioned in the story. So, Enjoy! Thank youuu ><

Ukyo never wants to enter a military academy to begin with. He was born granted with an ultra sense of hearing, taking hide and seek to the next level every time he played with his childhood friends. He easily gets disturbed by the sound of graphite scratching the piece of paper, making him the only one who always brought a pair of earplugs when he had to do exams at his schools. And he loves the sea, he loves how quiet and haunting it is to his ears. He's grateful to the silence and faint echoes the ocean has, the low chants of whales are so peaceful compared to this noisy world that can damage his eardrums.

By the time he graduated from high school, he was recommended to be a marine biologist since it suits his main trait so well, but oh hell this silver-haired boy dislikes Biology so fucking much. His other option is to use his hearing ability as the radar technician, but that means he had to be a marine soldier working as their sonar man. Ukyo agreed, he knew he was risking his life but before he signed his application form First Sergeant Akira told him about the harmless expedition team. 

Several months in the marine academy, sharing dorm and barracks together with other rookies, Ukyo has to admit that it's not as bad as he thought. Instead, he enjoys how strict yet lively the academy is, the everyday physical training they have is tiring but challenging. They have to take history and law classes too, it balances out the exhausting days Ukyo experienced during the rest of the week. Ukyo takes strolls with his dormmates to see other buildings and spots they've probably missed the first time they came here. They walked across a 1:1 scaled submarine prototype, the one which First Sergeant Akira mentioned for their technical practice by the next year. And they also jogged to the auditorium, where the combat tournament exam is held.

Ukyo doesn't know how the fuck the principal and the Sgt. Major made such detailed and fair tournament brackets, but every once in 6 months, each student from all the 3 grades of prospective marines (the rookies, troops, and seniors) will have 3 rounds of sparrings. Ukyo has to fight against one person from each grade, win or lose it doesn't matter, the first Sgt. works as examiners only to observe and score his combat techniques that had been taught throughout the semester. Doesn't matter if you can knock your enemies out or keep your pace and energy until the timer's up. And Ukyo aims for the latter choice since more time means more moves to perform, and more moves means higher score.

But not only got knocked out in an embarrassing way, Ukyo got humiliated by his last sparing pair, the 3rd year/senior Stanley Snyder who is known for his incredible height. He keeps jabbing him on the stomach until he almost vomits, and when he drops on the mattress Stanley steps on his hip, rolling the almost passed out Ukyo from side to side while he chews his gum. Ukyo peeks around to see if there's anyone coming closer to stop, but no one helps unless there's a serious injury. The blond guy takes the salty gum from his tongue, and he leans all the way to crouch in front of the defeated Ukyo.

"Great posture. But too focused on the theories, you look stiff." Stanley grimaces, his fingers still pinching his chewing gum. "Learning to fight by memorizing guide word by word?" He spits to the side, outside the sparring zone. "Stupid nerd."

Ukyo shuts his dry mouth. He can't resist to hiss because of the wound on the side of his eye hurts so bad, but he holds it in out of respect to older soldiers. Stanley brings the gum closer to the rookie's mouth, he lifts his chin up to look at Ukyo in disgust. "Good boy. This is a reward for keeping your manners in front of your senior." The tall blond presses the gum onto Ukyo's pursed lips and forces him to eat it. Stanley pushes the chewing gum in with his thumb as soon as he sees Ukyo's mouth gaps.

"A nerd like you should've just stayed in the library." He walks away, and Ukyo stares, realizing what the real, cruel world looks like.

Since then, Ukyo feels so on edge in every place and time. He knows so well that particular senior hates him. He feels the piercing stare from the blond when he steps into the canteen. He _knows_ it's Stanley when he hears someone bitching on him. He listens to what Stanley tells to the people beside him word by word about how Ukyo should be the army's supply, as in, the tool for their pleasure. His overly sensitive ears are doubling his pain since they keep making Ukyo notices everything Stanley says and does when they're in the same area. That sick blond disgraces and treats him like trash.

Ukyo does get scared most of the time, but he tries to not minding it, Stanley is probably one of those bad and brutal thugs that like to bully juniors and rookies. Maybe his friends also keep bullying another person from the rookies every day, Ukyo is just unlucky to be the boss' target. But no, day by day he starts to realize that Stanley doesn't seem like he has friends, and the blond oppresses him and _him_ only. Back then Stanley only mocked him, shamed him from afar, looked at him like he wanted to kill Ukyo by all means. But over time, the senior begins to threaten him in a closer distance. He steals Ukyo's personal space. He burns Ukyo's nape with his cigarette stub, leaving a round, hyperpigmented mark just below Ukyo's precious ear. He spits on his soup, his only meal after the silver-haired rookie did a full day physical training. He purposedly sneaks into Ukyo's dorm and to his barrack, and he pisses on his bag. Ukyo stays silent. Ukyo knows the consequences of fighting seniors.

The blond never get off from his high horse, and the rookie keeps drowning into the deeper well.

_Relax, Ukyo. The final exam is approaching soon, and the chance for me to meet Stanley on the sparring tournament is smaller than tiny. And he's the oldest senior. He'll graduate soon, he will disappear once this exam finished and I won't ever see him again._

But Stanley is the rich, most spoiled privileged brat that Ukyo has ever seen. With a little cash, the examiner put him and Ukyo into one bracket, again. Before their "friendly" match started, the blond grabs on Ukyo's silver locks and seals him a promise. The tall blond mutters whispers right beside the rookie's ear. Having noises directly next to his earlobe is already the most disturbing thing Ukyo has ever experienced, and Stanley promising that he will keep an eye on him makes it worse. With that power he has in his hands and wealth, _it's so much worse._

\---

After graduating, Ukyo finally can choose what subdivision he wants to have an internship at, and just like what First Sgt. Akira suggested 3 years ago, Ukyo takes his mandatory internship in the Submarine Squadron, immediately approved to be the unit's STS (sonar technician) just from his Curriculum Vitae and hearing test record. He's glad because two out of his six barrack mates follow his step to explore below the surface of the sea, Chrome being the ET/RF (electronic technician) and Yo as the FTs (fire control technician) are just so excited. Their first job in the mandatory internship is to join Gunnery Sergeant Matsumoto in a small-scaled expedition to do fleet's feasibility test, and check whether the hydroplanes function well for a 2 weeks trip or if there's any part of the hulls need to be replaced.

"You have three days of preparation before the departure. Your rooms are just next to the northern gate." Gunnery Sgt. Matsumoto then points out the 2-floor building in front of the interns. "Then you should have lunch. Get along with your head chief there." The newly-promoted Privates salutes to the Sergeant and jogs the right way towards their dorm. They pass the lunch hall, and from outside is heard the laughs of the Corporals. Ukyo snaps, feeling the long-forgotten mark under his ear stings, and he never gulps that quick when he recognizes _very clearly_ that one of the loud laughs there is _Stanley_ 's. 

Two years and another two of filthy bribery suitcases are enough for Stanley to finish his internship and become a Corporal right way. He doesn't forget that promise.

Even with his earplugs shoved deep into both of his ear canals, Ukyo is still too sensitive especially in the night, when all sounds are reduced almost to zero decibel. The silver-haired boy that is in his First Private rank opens his right eye to scan the dorm they're using. That is totally a sigh coming from the door. And some quiet creaks on the wooden floor. Whoever just enters the room doesn't have any idea about Ukyo's super hearing ability, because they don't care to grip one of the bunk bed's steel, producing a quite loud sound. Ukyo sits right way, above his bed and within the dark, he senses the steps are getting closer to his spot. The younger boy gulps, he's sure that nobody ever calls his name faintly like this, other than that blond bitch.

Stanley threatens him again for the thousandth time that he will never take his eyes off the younger lad. His grips on Ukyo's hair is getting tighter, Ukyo whines desperately as Stanley thrusts faster and deeper into his throat- he wants to vomit as he feels the blond's thin slit keeps hitting the front surface of his uvula. Stanley moans loud, and sips his cigarette while smiling over the tortured small boy under him. He giggles happily to see how his cock disappears to those thin yet moist lips of his subordinate, to see how cute Ukyo's flushed face is with his mouth wide engulfing his pride. Ukyo's knees buckle when the older man snaps his hips harder, the sonar man's pointy nose digs Stanley's stomach over and over, it rhymes with Stanley's pace to fuck Ukyo's mouth until he's finally on his edge. Stanley commands Ukyo to hum and the younger complies, the vibration from Ukyo's pharynx sends Stanley to his explosive release and he feeds the little slut every bit of his seeds as a reward.

"Good boy. Swallow it, Ukyo Saionji." Stanley pats Ukyo's head, the younger man has his breath hitched and coughing non-stop. "That is a reward for keeping your manners in front of your Corporal."

Ukyo can never run, he can't hide anymore. Now that he's already achieved his dream to become a sonar man, he definitely won't let go of that role he has in this unit. There's no way other than continuing the contract as the STS after finishing his internship, and that means he's agreed and consent to be forever under Stanley's shadows and hatred. Unless if he's willing to forget all of his dreams, his time, his energy, money, talent, pride, and his parent's hopes... Only to run away from a bully, the worse kind of it.

\---

Ukyo wakes up due to his stinging headache, Chrome is leaning from the side of his bed, a warm cream soup in his hand. Behind Chrome is Yo's bed, with a small board hanging on its side. Ukyo squints his bright green eyes to check, they're already one and a half months in the submarine, their 28th expedition trip will end soon. Chrome takes a hold on his hand and pulls him up, revealing Ukyo's bare torso, full of bruises and dried wounds. The realization hits Ukyo's brain right way, he turns and sees the brunet in front of him with wide eyes and all of his muscles tense as he grips on his own reddened fists. Ukyo is having a panic attack, his body trembles like crazy as he's still staring Chrome, unable to utter a word.

"Ukyo, relax." the brunet taps Ukyo's shoulder lightly to make Ukyo breathes slower, calmer.

"Chrome.. I-I'm sorry." That's all that Ukyo can say. He brings his palm to rub his own bare chest and arms. "You shouldn't see me like this-"

"You should eat first. You're pretty worn out, Ukyo."

Chrome bends down and sits beside him, smiling warmly. He hands the silver-haired man the soup, Ukyo gulps to the sight of the simple packed meal that they have been eating for _years_. When was the last time he eats meat, and other luxurious beverages? Maybe around 4 years ago, after he finished his internship and celebrated the last night of the academy's program with his colleagues. Most of them parted ways after that, and Ukyo continued to work as the Marine's sonar technician. The plain taste of the cream soup and those canned foods feels like a disease when he's below the ocean, and it's even bigger torture for him that he has to change his identity as Stanley's little toy every time he steps back to the land.

Stanley didn't give him a contract, but Ukyo knows his place and he can't fight back a Corporal that has him knocked out two times in official sparrings. Once Stanley orders him to undress, it's already a subordinate kink play by default. The whips, the spanks, hickeys and strangle bruises.. He knows it won't disappear within days. Ukyo grits his teeth, he hates how fucked up he is now that he has to hide his wounds from the sight of his own best friends and comrades. He hates how that fucker Stanley Snyder ruined his life by using his privilege as a senior. And now that he's in front of Chrome, hurt and vulnerable, he's ashamed. Being exposed like this...

"We figured it out." Chrome begins. "It's the Corporal, isn't it?" the look from his brown eyes are the signs of him bearing the urge to crumble down and hug Ukyo. The fact that Ukyo hid this _too well_ for more than four years, it damages Chrome's heart, it's painful for him to see that his friend, his comrade, the closest person to Chrome's bed has been bearing and covering these wounds like it was a sin that should be burnt into ashes. Ukyo is too kind, he smiles and laughs, he's capable to make everyone's blind from every truth he's covering. And now Ukyo's eyes look empty, staring into the void as his mouth silently swallows the soup. 

"How.. How do you know?"

"We've been-" Ukyo jolts for the second time in front of Chrome, the half of the remaining soup spills onto his blanket as the brunet now grabs both of Ukyo's forearm to cool him down. "Ukyo, please. Deep breath." Chrome gazes at him endearingly, his long fingers slowly tidy the silver bangs covering his eyes. "Yes. _We_. The whole _Di_ _vision 19 Unit-06_ know about this. Don't worry, your secret is safe here, buried between us only. Literally buried on 190 meters under the surface, to be honest." He giggles to ease his friend up.

"At first it was me being curious because of your outings every time we arrived on the land. You were called almost every night to navigate the lighthouses' signals. But it's just getting more suspicious. Until a year ago, Tina accidentally saw Corporal carrying around some candles and a leash. That is just.." Chrome sighs, "Like a _dead giveaway,_ you know."

Ukyo is stunned, his whole body is stiff and cold, his chest clearly heaves uncontrollably. "So.." he asks, "if you found out a year.. a year ago... then why?" Ukyo's eyebrows furrow into one, confused. "...why now?"

"We tried to find the safest place for you, Ukyo." Chrome sighs, "I know we're wrong, I'm sorry for making you wait like this. But we were trying to find you a new home, untouched, the place that even a Corporal like him can't enter."

"That's impossible," Ukyo replies, "You know he can find me anywhere, not only with his rank but that wealth and power as well. It's so easy. Like snapping your fingers." the sonar technician raises his wrist, snapping his thumb and middle finger right in front of Chrome's nose. "Like that."

"That's the point!" Chrome beams, taking Ukyo's hand to his hold, caressing the bluish knuckles gently. "He has that, yes. But what if you're under someone that owns _even more_ wealth and power than him?" Chrome gives his widest smile, unconsciously getting his lips side smirked while looking hopeful for Ukyo.

"Y-yeah... That makes sense.." Ukyo continues to finish the last spoons of his soup. He licks his dry and pale lips, thinking deeply, like considering something so crucial as if it's like choosing life or death. "I just... I just don't want to leave you guys. I know that I _have_ to escape, but leaving the Marines means losing all of your contacts."

"Nah, you don't have to worry about that, Ukyo! It's so easy to contact us, trust me. Like snapping- no, like swinging your palm like this." the brunet swings his right wrist, brushing that concern off. "Because we're bringing you to the owner of the Marine's fleet and weapons' supply industry. You're going to stay with Nanami Ryusui himself."

\---

Stanley Snyder, now serving as Akira's successor to be the First Sergeant in the Marines, has buried all of his past deep down into the grave hole of sinners and finally be able to finish his 1-year therapy with the help of his peers and doctors. All of the soldiers in the Marine corps have already pledged to never share any of these incidents to someone outside the army, including the new recruits from the academy itself. _This story should stop here in this generation of Marine corps only. Let it extinct and never happens again_ , Chrome said on Stanley's last trial, with Ukyo watching silently from the corner of the room. Ukyo has been long forgotten from Stanley's subconscious feelings, as now he's completely recovered from the traumatic past that made him held the grudge to torture and bully an unlucky boy like Saionji Ukyo.

He's on a 2 months break from his mission, and he tries to enjoy the fresh air in towns far from his home. That was what the doctor said to him on his last therapy appointment. So he wants to have a trip to new places and new environments. He's still a flirty person, just like the old Stanley that the girls have a crush on, but completely happier. He smiles slightly and bows his head to everyone that looks directly to his eyes by accident. He hears teenage girls are giggling and talking about him from behind, and he just chuckles without looking back. The blond looks around with now a cigarette being lit between his fingers, he walks and enters a cafe that suddenly catches his attention during a small stroll. The colorful glasses and wooden benches look very soothing, there's even a bookstore inside, for the people to enjoy and sink into the cozy atmosphere inside.

He's planning the rest of his trip, typing on his phone with a cup of black coffee beside him, he spends his time there until the bookstore has to close first. A lady comes out from the staff room with a board sign, replacing the lunch menu board with the list of dinner and sweet beverages. 

"Corporal?"

Stanley turns around too quickly even before his conscious space orders him to do so, his reflex stirs him to stand in alert. Because that voice is something that triggers his dark and past self, a voice that should he avoid at all cost, but Stanley can't deny that he misses that soft voice of the small sonar man so fucking much. The cries Ukyo chanted at those nights, his pleas and beggings that pulled Stanley back to his right mind for a few moments. He's longing for it, he's _desperate_ to hear it once more, at least for the last time. Ukyo was his victim, Ukyo was where he vented and raged, but he was Stanley's hidden, holy shrine. The place to bathe and dissolve his cries and hatred. But alas, both of them know they can't even touch each other's skins anymore.

"It's actually First Sgt. Stanley Snyder now, Ukyo." he feels like sweating all over his body, the tight leather pants he wears starts to feel uncomfortable because his legs are trembling out of fear that the old him emerges again. His doctor told him to beware of all the triggers because he literally just went out fresh from the hospital. "I'm good now, feeling pretty healthy I guess." he says, putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

Ukyo grins, "Yeah, I know. Chrome told me you just finished your therapy." he fixes his loosened sleeves, rolling it above his elbow. "I'm glad."

Stanley shrugs a little, feeling the awkward tension between the dusk and night, the uneasy feeling of guilt is still surrounding his heart. "You work here?"

"Yeah! After my psychiatrist told me I can go back home and start living a new life, I chose this place." Ukyo sighs in joy, his pupils shift from here to there with an excited expression, vaguely inviting Stanley to look around, too. "If you look into the bookstore it actually has a library. The first floor looks small but the library is quite spacious upstairs." The ex-soldier rubs his forearm awkwardly. "I'm... in charge to shush everyone, you know. Like a nerd."

The word should've been a spear stabbing right into Stanley's heart, there's no reason for Ukyo to suddenly become a nerd librarian except because of _him_ _._ Ukyo must've done this to quip on his abusive, psychopathic self, but the tone in the silver-haired man sounds endearing and sincere. Ukyo accepts it, and by knowing that, Stanley knows they're in a good term now.

"Good to know you're enjoying your job to scold people." both of them chuckle between the thin cold air. A few seconds after their chatter dies down, Ukyo steps slightly to the exit, as he tells his ex-corporal that he has to go back early, he has some stuff to do at his home. Stanley smirks and nods, posing a salute to his ex-subordinate.

"Goodluck on your duty, Sgt. Stanley." Ukyo bids his last goodbye with a salute too before walking outside. Stanley stares one more time at Ukyo's figure through the warm-colored flares from the window, looking gloomy that he has to part with that man once more.

Not only he becomes a very good-looking person that even still grows taller despite in his late 20s, Ukyo just looks warmer, kinder, and gentler. And that gentle person is now walking across the street, bumping with a taller, muscular guy with a classy yet elegant outfit that hooks his arm on Ukyo's waist to hold him tight. Stanley takes a breath to the thought that yes, Ukyo isn't his anymore. The taller man escorts Ukyo further towards his sedan, and after he opens the door for the librarian, Ukyo wraps his arms around that man to steal a quick peck on the lips. They're far from Stanley's sight already, but the Sergeant can feel their intimacy as those gold and silver strands of hair combine into one, indicating the deeper kisses they currently do on the public. Ukyo leans back, his smile wider than ever, as Stanley reads him mouthed an " _I love you_ " to the person he's hugging that is none other than his beloved fiance, Nanami Ryusui.

\--- end ---

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter too! [@matahanee](https://mobile.twitter.com/matahanee) I draw and write :D Thank you so much! Kudos and comments are really appreciated ^^


End file.
